zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Goron
The Gorons are a recurring race in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The Gorons are a humanoid, rock-eating race that dwell in the mountains. They first appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and have appeared in every game since, with the exception of The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords. Despite their hulking appearance, Gorons are a relatively peaceful species. However, in Twilight Princess, they fight against the humans as they think they caused the Shadow Beasts. They are usually considered, perhaps superficially, to be of low intelligence, although there is no particular indication of this in the games. (In fact, there is evidence to the contrary, such as their ability to industrialize ahead of all the other races in Twilight Princess). Biology Gorons are physically intimidating as their height and sheer size are almost double that of an average human. They are presumably silicon-based due to their a strict diet of rocks and, possibly as a result, they develop rocky growths on their backs as they age. The apparent immunity to drowning shown in Twilight Princess would also stem from this, as the silicate minerals/rocks are extremely common and contain oxygen. Due to their enormous density and weight, likely from high muscle-mass, they are unable to swim, but, as said above, they don't respire like others do; presumably one who reaches the bottom would be able to make his way back out. Some Gorons grow much larger than the average one, but this is very rare. Gorons can curl up into the fetal position and roll up to very fast speeds. Gorons with magic power can even sprout spikes while rolling fast enough. Gender All Gorons that are seen are male and are referred to as such. They call each other "brother" and never once has a Goron referred to another as "she" or "her". In the manga, there are some feminine looking Gorons, but the manga is non-canonical, and is not accepted as fact. Culture Gorons appear to have a friendly, brotherly culture. They do not fight each other unless for entertainment. The only scenario in which they appear less than peaceful is in Twilight Princess where Gorons come to distrust humans because they think the humans are the cause of the disturbances around Death Mountain. Their culture is 'explosive' despite their affability. In the Ocarina of Time one Goron is quoted as saying that manhood can only be reached by "rolling with a bomb flower" as if to roll through the explosion. Much of their architecture and habits revolve around fiery rocky explosions and are always closely tied with bombs in all games. In Twilight they supply the materials for the bomb shop, in Majora's Mask they are the masters of explosion re-engineering the bomb into the Powder Keg - a powerful barrel of dynamite which can take out the greatest of boulders. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time In Ocarina of Time, they live in Goron City on top of Death Mountain. Their major source of food is rocks from Dodongo's Cavern. There are also some Gorons that have grown giant: Biggoron, Medigoron and Hot Rodder Goron. Medigoron makes the Giant's Knife, which breaks after 8 hits. Biggoron is on top of Death Mountain and makes the Biggoron's Sword (which never breaks and is usually more powerful than the Master Sword but requires two hands to wield). Their leader is Darunia, known by the title Big Brother. In the early stages of Ocarina of Time, young Link asks Darunia for the Goron's Ruby, which is required to enter the Sacred Realm. However, in order to do so, he must first defeat the monsters in the dungeon of Dodongo's Cavern. It is important to note that the Gorons in Ocarina of Time are officially allied with the King of Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In Termina, Gorons live on top of Snowhead Mountain. They have Goron Races during the spring. During the game, Link is able to find the Goron Mask and is actually able to transform into a Goron while wearing this mask. This allows him to share the same abilities as the rest of their tribe does. Their most valuable possession is Gold Dust, which lets them forge more powerful swords, such as the Gilded Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Gorons live on Rolling Ridge and also have an Goron Elder for a leader. These Gorons' main produce is their famous Bomb Flowers. However, when Link arrives in the present time, the Great Moblin has stopped them and started manufacturing handmade Bombs. In the past Link finds the Goron Elder trapped behind a rock slide, which he can clear with a bomb flower obtained from the present. In the eastern section of Rolling Ridge, many games run by Gorons can be found, including dancing, 'baseball', the Big Bang Game, and a cart ride game. The Gorons who run the dancing game keep the Mermaid Key, needed to enter the Mermaid's Cave. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Gorons reside on Goron Mountain. There is also a Biggoron on top of Goron Mountain. The Goron Mountain is stuck in perpetual winter due to General Onox. The Gorons aren't affected by this too much as their caves are warm, but Biggoron has to stay outside in the cold. These Gorons have a smaller role to play in the story. However, at one point in the trading sequence Link acquires Lava Soup, which is just what Biggoron needs to get his cold to go away. In return, he gives Link the Goron Vase. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Few Gorons remain in the Wind Waker, with one being found on each of the following islands: Bomb Island, Greatfish Isle, and Mother and Child Isles. They are wandering merchants who trade items with Link. At first it is difficult to identify them as Gorons, due to their large face-covering hats, but blasting them with the Deku Leaf reveals their race. Also, when Link takes a picture of one of them and bring it to the sculptor in the Nintendo Gallery, he makes sculptures of all 3 of them. If Link reads the description, it says their favorite snack is rocks. Also, there is a Goron sign on their backpacks. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Only a few Gorons appear in The Minish Cap. To start with, only one Goron can be found, punching a hole in a rock wall at Lon Lon Ranch. Then, with certain Kinstone fusions with strange rock patterns found in caves, more arrive to help the first Goron, allowing him to open the cave. This sidequest eventually earns Link a bottle and the Mirror Shield. A Goron Merchant who sells Kinstone Pieces can be found in Hyrule Town. Biggoron can be found at the top of Veil Falls. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Gorons in this game live on Death Mountain much as they do in Ocarina of Time. Their leader, if any, is not mentioned. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Gorons in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess are ruled by a patriarch as well as a group of elders who settle disputes using sumo wrestling, which is a skill that Link learns in his hometown of Ordon Village. Aside from being taller, they retain many of the same features as the Gorons from past Zelda installments, only differing in that they now have a more rock like appearance with a rocky crust that can be seen on their head and back areas, and also wear tribal markings on their skin. Early on in the game they serve as enemies that attack Link upon noticing him. This is because their tribal patriarch has been transformed into a terrible flame beast, causing the proud Gorons to refuse all outside aid and contact until they can sort the problem out; once Link proves himself by passing the guards on the path and besting one of their elders in sumo wrestling, they give him a chance. Later in the game, when the dispute is settled, Gorons become the merchants of the game, selling their wares and services all over the land. When fighting the Gorons it is possible to knock a Goron off balance by first blocking the attacks with a shield, or by dodging them, until the Goron begins to lose balance. The player can then strike the Goron, causing it to curl up and allowing the player to use it as a spring to reach higher areas. Using this method, the player can get from one place to others which are normally unreachable. An example of this technique is found at Death Mountain when Link has to get towards the top of the mountain. The Gorons are found around Death Mountain near the beginning of the game, and later around Kakariko Village once the player has obtained the second Fused Shadow. A much larger Goron featured early in the game named Dangoro serves as a Mini-Boss in the second dungeon guarding the Hero's Bow. This Goron is noticeably different as it is much larger than most Gorons (albeit not as large as Biggoron featured in Ocarina Of Time) and also features large pieces of metal grafted onto its back and arms. Once Link defeats him, however, he has much respect for Link and deems him worthy of the bow. There is also a beta enemy called a Goron Golem, a giant entity formed from a group of Gorons in ball form that came together to form a massive humanoid structure. Whether or not Gorons have this ability is unknown, as the enemy was never placed in the game. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Gorons in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass appear in the southeastern quadrant of the Great Sea and occupy two islands primarily, Goron Island, and Dee Ess Island (though only to run a game on the latter). Their leader is known as Biggoron, although he is much smaller than other incarnations of his character. His son is called Gongoron. They guard the Goron Temple. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Gorons reside in Goron Village in the Fire Realm. When Link arrives at the village, he learns from Kagoron that the village is blocked by a lava spew, and must be doused with something cold. Kagoron gives link a freight car so he can transport the cold substance. Link then travels to the Snow Realm and eventually obtains Mega Ice and transports it back to the village. Link can now proceed into the village and head to the Fire Sanctuary. There are also side quests that involve Gorons. More Mega Ice can be brought to douse a second lava spew so a Goron can return to his house. Link is rewarded with a Force Gem. Another Goron wants to go somewhere cold with a lot of snow, so Link can take him to Anouki Village. A Goron child wants to see a town, so Link transports him to Castle Town. A Goron also runs the Goron Target Range in the Fire Realm. * Category:Races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks